Michelle Ashton
Michelle Ashton is a Half-Blood witch who was sorted in Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is currently in the 6th year. On the outside she can be mistaken as a mischievous jokester, like her mother Annalise Ashton(Grey). Her acts may be seen as reckless but she has good intentions. 'Biography' Michelle was born to Annalise and Damon Ashton on July 25th in a city called Wokingham, in England but brought up in a small wizard town called Presteigne in Powys, Wales. She has a younger Squib brother, Marcus, who is ten. Her mother is a Half-Blood, like herself, where as her father is Muggle-Born. Her family owns a small bakery where Michelle would often work at during the summer away from school. Her brother would often be teased by the local wizard boys who were yet to attend Hogwarts. Michelle would always find Marcus come home running and on the verge of crying, in the summer. This would always break her spirit when she knew she could do nothing about it. Her parents would always tell her not to worry about it, as little boys were and always will be mean, but that would never be at all reassuring. Michelle couldn't simply watch her younger brother be pushed around for something he can't help...so she didn't. One afternoon(In Michelle's first summer from Hogwarts), when Marcus came home, a tired face as always, Michelle had had enough. Marcus had looked so defeated, she had to do something. The next day when Marcus would go out to play, Michelle decided to follow and check it out. Like always, the little brats were there, shooting taunts at Marcus as he made his way over. Michelle was about done watching after the first few minutes. She took out her wand and performed a sloppy Trip Jinx on the brats, having them fall flat on the concrete Michelle was found out a few days later and given a cold shoulder by the brat's parents, her family as well. She didn't care, she had enough of constantly having to see her brother come home crying. 'Personality' Michelle, like mentioned before, is very headstrong and has her own opinions about things. She's often seen as reckless, but has good intentions...most of the time. To people who she seems to like/prefer, she can be friendly and outgoing. To those to she doesn't seem to like, she can be a real b--.... bad-mannered person and often gives them a cold shoulder. She is honestly a tough, stubborn nut to crack, like both her parents. To most she's a feisty thing with a short temper and doesn't like to be seen as weak. She often tries to do things on her own but usually ends up being reckless and making yet another mess for someone else to clean up with her. Being as mischievous as she is, Michelle likes pulling harmless jokes and pranks on other students and people at Hogwarts, especially teachers. This may or may not be the reason why her grades nowadays aren't the best. She's passing, yes, but simply barely. Michelle tries her best to keep her image because she fears of what people would think if they got to close and actually had the chance to get to know her. Underneath her hard shell, she's honestly pretty insecure about herself and afraid to admit whats really on her mind. She tends to shy away when people get too close. Michelle is known to have a soft spot for her family, and especially her brother. She strongly hates anyone who uses abusive words against people, simply for their blood. 'Appearance' Michelle is often told she takes after her mother in general appearance. She shares the same cerulean "smiling" eyes and messy dirty blonde, midback-length hair. Michelle has a particularly cheeky and toothy smile, unlike her mother who had a smaller smirk. Michelle has an all-around "innocent" and childish appearance, which tends to get her out of trouble with a few teachers. Michelle's often seen wearing her robe open and sometimes hanging off a shoulder. She's usually seen with a house-colored sleeveless sweater vest over a white button-up, sleeves usually over her hand. She wears either the plaid house-colored skirt or grey. Her attire on her "off days" usually consists of over-sized house-colored sweaters, hanging off her shoulder slightly and shorts. She refuses to wear long pants, seeing as she's a bit on the shorter side. Sometimes she can be seen wearing heels. When she's going out, she's almost always got a denim jacket on her. 'Skills and Magical Abilities' ''Intelligence'' Michelle is fairly good in classes that require actual knowledge, but not the best. She's more street-smart than anything. Her wittiness and unusual theories seems to get her the most trouble with teachers. Michelle often gives time-wasting answers and questions to avoid questions her teachers ask her. 'Relationships' ''Damon & Annalise Ashton'' Michelle has a good relationship with her parents, but out of the two, she's gotten on better with her mother, Annalise. ''Marcus Ashton'' As mentioned above, Michelle is very protective over her younger brother and wastes no time acting as a guardian for him. She can show to be a bit reckless as well when standing up for her brother. Especially when around the time Marcus was due to be showing some signs of being magical and he didn't. Their parents were disappointed and did shun him for a short time before. Michelle threaten to "run away" if the two stayed that away. ''Adrian Irving Adrian and Michelle are in the same year, and have been for 5 years. They've never spoken or noticed much of each other until only recently. Michelle likes him, and they are unofficially dating. They haven't made it official. 'Talk Bubble' 'Belongings' ''Wand Michelle's wand is a holly wood, 10 and 3/4 inches, Dragon Heartstring. The wand itself is thick and has a handle with a curve to acquire a better grip. It's specialty seems to fall within Jinxes, but does seem to be good with protecting and charms. The wand does sometimes disobey when Michelle is purposely trying to perform a spell for class, but happily obliges when Michelle performs a spell on a whim, for her own gain, or without giving it much thought. It also likes to perform better when Michelle is enraged. Michelle originally had a wand, her first wand to be exact, but sadly it was chewed up by a pig back in the summer of Michelle's 4th year. 'Gallery' Michelle's model is Sasha Pieterse, who plays Amy Loubalu from Geek Charming. michelle4.gif michelle5.gif michelle6.jpg michelle7.jpg michelle10.gif Michelleclapping.gif Michelle 0.jpg 'Quick Info' 'Trivia' *Michelle is deathly afraid of insects and spiders, she squeals when she sees one. *At one point, Michelle wanted to start a band but never got around to it. **Michelle plays the electric guitar. She owns a Cherry Sunburst Epiphone Les Paul. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Aryannaluvsu Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:July Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Half-Blood Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Holly Wand Category:Small Patronus Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Welsh Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Born in England Category:Born in Wales